R A G E
by Angry Flower
Summary: Story of Rage. A 26 year-old woman who was saved by Neo, who has a gift more powerful than him. Read it first, make comments later.


  
  


R A G E

By Hyphen

PART I THRU PART IV

  
  


**Disclaimer: The matrix movie**

**Characters are property of WB**

**and the Warchosky Brothers****.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Introduction:

  
  


This event occurred 1 year after Neo become the one… the fight to destroy the Matrix continues on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Realtor was showing me a small, but organized building. It was practically in good shape with windows at the corner of the apartment and columns in the walls. I wasn't a decorator, but anyway, to find an apartment that cost less that the other buildings, it's a miracle. Immediately she told me everything except who was the last person who lived there before. I asked her, "Why you're renting less in this apartment? Who lived in this place before???

  
  


-"I'm renting this apartment, because people doesn't want to live where have lived a criminal, that's why this reputation of this building went bad."

  
  


-"And if you don't mind, can you tell me who's that criminal? And what did he do??"

  
  


-"He lived in this apartment a handsome kind of guy named Thomas. I knew him for a long time. He was reserved and shy at the time, but he changed completely into another character that now calls himself Neo. Now he's with Morpheus Gang."

  
  


-"Neo? The one who committed the Agents building Massacre to rescue Morpheus?" Suddenly the Realtor thought, by her expression on her face, that I'm gonna give up on this thing which instead I was so anxious by that news that I finally ended the Realtor's suffering.

  
  


-"Ok!!! I'll take it!!! Where do I start living in this place?"

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


One week after I moved to my new apartment, I begin working at a software company named Metacortex, the self-proclaimed "Leaders in software", as a full-time Secretary. Frankly, to work in this company, you must have the balls to survive in this atmosphere and best of all to be smart, because those job places are a jungle, a dangerous jungle. When I entered the building, the people were treating me with indifference, coldness and at the same time with arrogance. If you have any signal of shyness or clumsiness, they're gonna eat you alive. That's the mistakes I committed during the first day of the job, specially the encounter with Mr. Rhineheart in his office.

  
  


-"Come in, Miss Finn." As I heard his voice, my shyness changes into clumsiness, when after I said the Good Morning, shake hands to him and walked through the chair to sit down I slipped and fall to the floor. Immediately I felt embarrassed at that occasion that Mr. Rhineheart was surprised at all what happened to me. Immediately I stand up gracefully and sit in the chair.

  
  
  
  


-"I'm so sorry, slipping like this, Mr. Rhineheart. Accidents happens."

  
  


-"Well, there's no problem about it, Miss Finn. It's your first day at you job, so the important thing to this company is the accuracy, going in-time and extreme responsibility in your duties."

  
  


As he spoke during the rest of the ½ hour about something that the newcomers hate, (the company's bio, purpose and team goals) like a preacher in a congregation full of tired asses in the bench. I felt very terrible because I was crazy to get out fast, but I have to keep my emotions and even my opinions for later.

  
  


After he finished the long speech, Mr. Rhineheart (like he's never tired) called his supervisor by intercom, telling him to come to his office. After that, he begins asking me some questions, that I couldn't find the answer… so I'm improvised.

  
  


-"Well, Miss Finn, what's you're going to do in perhaps 5 months from now?" Asked Mr. Rhineheart.

  
  


-"Kept working at your company, sir, doing what I have to do, been loyal and truthful to your company."

  
  


-"The important issue is not the loyalty or be truthful in this company, is confidentiality, Miss Finn, so even that you have to sacrifice and employee to gain positions more distinguished."

  
  


-"Mr. Rhineheart, why you're saying this?" When he begin to answer, someone knocked on the door.

  
  


-"Excuse me, Miss Finn." Said Mr. Rhineheart. "Please come in."

  
  


As the door opened, enters a middle-aged professional looking woman in his office. Her hair's black, thin body and she was dressed in formal blue skirt and jacket.

  
  


-"Miss Finn, I should like to present to you our supervisor in division 6, Mrs. Marcia Carlisle. Mrs. Carlisle, this is Miss Maya Finn."

  
  


Minutes later after we shake hands and did the courtesy stuff, Mrs. Carlisle, showed to me every employee in her division, until we came to my new office. The office was in good shape, empty except for the office equipment. People in the section I'm in, welcomed me with bad treating, envy and worst of all, playing bad jokes at me during the day. I felt hurt by all this and even I had this feeling of crushing them to death, or even worst, to tear them apart, I have to control it and carry on with my life.

  
  


At the lunch-break, I walked to a Fast Food restaurant nearby the building, and ordered a hamburger combo w/fries and a soda to dine in. I sat in those chairs that which is located in front to the glass windows to watch the people, the streets, everything. Then something happened. A man dressed n black, head to toe, with a trench coat and sunglasses was shoving against the people to run form something towards nowhere. The agents chased this guy. When he pass to the restaurant, he took a glimpse at me and I see he moved his lips saying it's you and I was, like, not paying attention. Like perhaps he's confusing other person or something. My curiosity killed me, so I went out of the restaurant to watch the whole scenario forgetting the meal left at the table. Last minute the black-dressed guy went left to the street followed by the two agents. Now the chase was over at my sight. When I come back to the table at the restaurant, the food I didn't finished was gone. I went mad, but anyway, I left my stomach with a bite of burger, one French fry and a sip of soda to go back to work.

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


The first day of job, I went out at 7:30 p.m. because I have a staff meeting leaving me awful tired. So I took a short cut to go to my apartment by going to Camdem Street. As I walk to the street, I noticed that somebody was following me, so I started walking as fast as a can until I run. While running I move trashcans to cause him to fall but it failed. So at the end of the street I looked back to confront him but the person was gone. I felt relief giving thanks to God that it didn't go worst for me. I thought that my mind was overloaded by the job including the empty meal I took by watching the adventure hours ago.

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


The next day was the most unusual and weirdest even that yesterday. As I entered to my office, Mrs. Carlisle wasn't in good humor. So she came by to my office with something on her hands (documents and stuff) and with a mean matter, she dropped those documents violently at me.

  
  


-"What's this?" I looked at her surprised.

  
  


-"Finish this puzzle that the other employee left behind. You have time until lunch-break to do so, _comprende_?"

  
  


-"Sí, señora," I replied. Then she became furious.

  
  


-"This isn't a _Saturday Night Live_ comedy sketch, so do it now!!!!"

  
  


-"Ok, Ma'am." Then she left and I thought perhaps her husband cheated on her or wake-up with the wrong feet. I feel bad after I looked outside the office and there are people staring at me like I did a mistake or something. But anyway, I pretended to forget the whole mess. Minutes later, when I was looking for a block of paper, because the printer has been left out of paper, I opened the desk drawer to see if it's there's one block of paper. But instead I found a high-tech cellphone. When I turned on to see the owner's name to delivered to when it belongs, it displayed my name in the screen, and I thought, that's unbelievable. Seconds later, the phone started ringing and I freak out jumping and I pressed the call button to talk to that know the owner.

  
  


-"Hello, who's the owner of this phone? Or there's somebody playing me a bad joke?" I asked and then a heard a convincing male voice.

  
  


-"No, Maya, the reason I called you is that's you're in danger and you most know the truth before it's too late."

  
  


-"How do you know my name? In danger of what?"

  
  


-"They want you, Maya. You have something they want from you. You don't know the gift you have until you wake up."

  
  


I was feeling pissed off by this that I thought it was another joke from the employees. 

  
  


-"It's this a bad joke you guys? Listen!"

  
  


-"Listen, Maya!!! Soon your time will come to wake up and I going to teach you what's your incredible gifts are."

  
  


-"Sir, I'm really wake up hour ago, you know, I'm not sleepy…"

  
  


-"No, you're sill a salve and you must get free. Soon you're gonna find out…"

  
  


-"Find out about what??? Who are you??? What do you want from me???"

  
  


-"The world you're living isn't real." Then the person hanged the phone.

  
  


-"Crazy loon." I talked to myself wondering who is this guy who talked about the world isn't real. I didn't pay any attention then so I continue resolving the disaster that the prior employee left.

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


After resolving all the issue, all the complains and orders that Mrs. Carlisle wants me to do, and by the way, my "partners" who everytime ignored me when I go to their offices and start a conversation or even a opinion. When I was in my way up to go to lunch, Mrs. Carlisle came back with more documents, much bigger than the others, putting on my desk once again. I felt terrible angry and stressed that I was going to say why don't you do those documents yourself and shove it in your ass. Yeah, right!!! But, I kept this inside and hear everything she "commands" of me.

  
  


-"After you finished the lunch-break, I want you to organized the archives, write a rough draft of yesterday's meeting and those documents I want it organized and put in the archives, ok?"

  
  


-"Yes, ma'am" Mrs. Carlisle was going out but she turned back towards me.

  
  


-"Ah, and by the way, there's more documents later to be organized and checked.. So be quick!!!"

  
  


Minutes later, during the lunch-break I went to a Mexican restaurant but as soon as I was going to enter, I heard gun shots. Yeah, gun shots! Immediately I saw people running and creaming, while I stand-up paralyzed because I didn't know what to do about it… so I looked to see who's the guy who's doing the shooting, (it's was a bad idea). When I looked to the left it was a agent shooting towards a female dressed in black running, like she's escaping from something, but when I looked to the right side there's another agent and he's immediately faced his weapon at me. When the agent started to shoot at me, I begin feeling scared and I begin praying in my mind to god to protect me. Then I felt was a hit… and I felt to the ground and all that I see was only black. Then I heard a male voice same to the one who talked to me minutes ago on the phone.

  
  


-"Rage, now it's time to wake up to the real world."

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


Minutes later I wake up at the hospital facing up to the ceiling, seeing lights come and go in front of me carrying me to the emergency room. I was feeling dizzy and dumb, and I couldn't know what the doctors were going to do with me, I thought I was going to die because that agent shoot me in the head. It was more the dizziness that I close my eyes and forget everything they're doing to me in ER.

  
  


I opened my eyes and it was nighttime. I see a couple, a men and a female, dressed in black standing the men on the left and the female on the right of the bed. I thought Death was coming for me. The guy put his hand on my forehead very gently, perhaps to calm me down, and it's kind of worked.

  
  


-"Don't be afraid, Rage, you're going with us. It's time." The lady walked to the window to open it. While he gently put away the serum in my veins.

  
  


-"Wha-wha-what you're doing?" I asked with a weakened voice.

  
  


-"Set you free" said the guy. As I try to make a struggle to really set me free of this loon, I dismayed and I didn't remember anything else.

  
  


I opened my eyes again and I was in another strange room and there was the same guy with another person who is black, both dressing in black with sunglasses. They were discussing something while they looked at me.

  
  


-"Is she's all right?" said the black guy.

  
  


-"Yes"

  
  


-"I don't know if she's going to believe about her skills to help the resistance and you to destroy the Matrix."

  
  


-She will understand sooner or later her fate". Then I recognize his voice. It was him who talked on the phone and when I got nearly shot to death in a shooting yesterday. Then I interrupted them.

  
  


-"I recognize that voice. Where I am and why I'm here? If you guys kidnapped me, the police will found you…"

  
  


The guy told the black guy to another room.

  
  


-"I'm going to talk to her alone."

  
  


-"ok, let me know if she wants to take the trip."

  
  


He moved his head and the black guy went out closing the door. Then he went close to me and he stared talking.

  
  


-"Maya Finn, I know that you're afraid looking at me, but even thought you don't know me, I know you since I become the One…"

  
  


-"Become the One? What's that?"

  
  


-"That I'm the one who's going to hail the destruction of the Matrix and put the slaves in this system free."

  
  


-The Matrix, what's the Matrix?" All the guy was telling me is a puzzle in his mind but something in me feels that's he's telling a truth.

  
  


-"The Matrix is in this room, the air you breathe, the food you ate, the things you see, is in everything and you don't know is there, because you're a slave, Maya, and it's time to set you free because you have a purpose."

  
  


-"What purpose?"

  
  


-"To find out for yourself that you have a gift. Even as I gained wisdom and knowledge during those months, I feel that you have something that even myself doesn't have. That gift is too precious that even I risked my life that I stop the bullet that the agent Morrisey intent to kill you yesterday."

  
  


After he said it, my eyes went as big as golf balls by the amazement of him telling me this. If he wouldn't save me, I will really be fucked.

  
  


-"I was the person who talked to you on the phone I left for you and let me tell to you my name Rage, my name is Neo." When he finished talking to me, he put out his sunglasses and then he took out a pillbox in his left side of his trench coat in his pocket.

  
  


I was amazed, Neo in front of me! That's cool! "So you're Thomas, I mean Neo! I live in your apartment you lived before!"

  
  


As I looked at him upside down and contemplated his "anatomy" I thought, this creature is made in heaven, he's an angel! How cute he is! But I noticed that he's ashamed like he read my mind or something. He smiled, and put in his hands some pills.

  
  


-"I'm gonna give you the chance of the lifetime. There's only one opportunity, after it there's no turning back." As he opened his fist, he had two pills.

  
  


-"If you take the blue one, you're going to forget everything and believe what you want to believe, but if you take the red pill, I'm going to teach your purpose and your special gift that you have been hiding for years. That's why the sentinels wants you dead."

  
  


-"The Sentinels?

  
  


-"The agents. All that I want from you is to understand the truth about the system you're live in and all I need is an opportunity that will change everything. That's why you most escape from this world and that's why I trying to save you. It's your decision to choose."

  
  


I was really in danger. I was afraid of what's going to happens if I take the blue pill or the red one. So I took the red pill, and after then, he said.

  
  
  
  


-"Now your fate is marked for you from now on." He took my hand and we walked to another room with strange machines and five people adjusting them. I followed him to a chair and those people were putting cables like it was in a hospital or something.

  
  


-"The pill you took is a input/output carrier signal to let us know what point you're located." Then he introduced the gang he's in.

  
  


-"Rage, this is the Resistance, Trinity, Morpheus (he was talking to the cellphone) are the old clan, Crash, Empyrium and Ash are the new comers." 

  
  


The rest was a beginning of a painful journey

  
  
  
  


**End of Part I**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******Disclaimer: The matrix movie**

**Characters are property of WB**

**and the Warchosky Brothers.**

  
  
  
  


**PART II**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unimaginable pain, amazement and worst of all, a world I could never imagine being this way. After they unplug me, I saw by my own eyes the horrible reality I had to face form now on. I was as the rest of millions or billions in those fields except for one thing: I am awake from a dream I couldn't know it exist. 

  
  


I faced as the others who wake up the most frightening and amazing experience of my life. I suffered, I weakened, I was nearly going to die in the real world, but Neo and his crew rescued me, reconstructed me and cured me of all wounds weaknesses of my body.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**3 Weeks after I had been unplug**

  
  
  
  


Neo explained to me more than he can about what place I'm in. I noticed some "changes" in my body like "plugs" in arms, chest, back and a big one in the back of my head. I was uncomfortable because my hair started growing. According to him, It wasn't time to plug to the system because I didn't reach maturity yet. Also, he presented me a guy named Tank, a human, completely human. Sometimes when Neo and his crew go unplug to the Matrix, I see Tank carefully see an inexplicable lecture of them and to see that nobody goes hurt or even worst. Meanwhile, When I look secretly to Tank and contemplated him doing his job, my heart went nuts. The other day while the crew were plugged, I have the curiosity to look at him doing his job. Immediately I gained his attention in a worst way, when I was walking to go more near to him, I slipped to something and those things fell down in a noising crash. I was feeling ashamed and scared that he would scare the hell in me. But instead he looked at me calmed.

  
  


-"Rage, can you come for a sec.? Said Tank while I silently walked to him, looking at the crew sleeping an unpleasant dream.

  
  


-"You wanna know where they're doing? They are with the Oracle."

  
  


-"What's the Oracle?"

  
  


-"Soon you'll know who is her." Then he touched my shoulder in act of encouragement. "In a few days they gonna explain to you what is the Matrix, soon you gonna have the training and…" He was interrupted by a ring, it was the crew calling him.

  
  


-"Operator." Said Tank keeping his hands in his keyboard non stop.

  
  


-"We need an exit, we finished our encounter with the Oracle" Said Morpheus.

  
  


-"OK, Camdem Street, Bellevue building, apartment 310"

then Morpheus hanged the phone, and Tank asked me something.

  
  


-"Do you want to help me unplugging the crew when they wake up?" Well I accepted. It was easy task but with extreme caution. 

  
  


During the following days, the crew of the Neb., acted with me with respect and sincerity. They're acting like they're a real family. There's no one more or less even thought Neo is the chosen one to destroy the Matrix and free the slaves of the system. They also have their good times and regular ones and when that occurs, there always a good wise doze of Morpheus in the way. He controls the situation without been a dictator or something. But when more days where added to my life, Tank and I became good friends. He had told me about Zion and his life while I tell him about mine. Many times when the Crew were taking a long rest, we're having most of the time telling jokes or saying nonsense about this and that theme.

  
  


One day it occurred something that it happens when a couple knows for long. When Tank told me about how they meet Neo and Trinity and they fall in love, my curiosity killed me.

  
  


-"Tank, How you had been in love before?"

  
  


-"Yes."

  
  


-"How you had been married before?"

  
  


-"Nope, I didn't have the moment getting serious about been married because I keep busy working in the ship." He paused for a few seconds and begun to ask me. "And You Rage, how you been in love before?"

  
  


-"No, my ugliness tell all. Men in these days, I mean in the Matrix, think about sex, sex, and sex with gorgeous models without a piece of brains, of course." After I said it, I noticed Tank, angry about telling this about myself.

  
  


-"Rage, you're not ugly!" Then he took gently my hand and started to caress it. What a scandal!!!, I thought. After it, he started to look at my eyes, contemplating them. "After knowing you, I found out that you are a beautiful person."

  
  


-"Even with these plugs and my phenomenal hair cut?"

  
  


-"The important issue is not what you have to offer is what you have to give to others. Your feelings, your talents, your knowledge, everything." Then he still keep looking at me for seconds, while his hands were in mine. Little by little, he begin to get close at me until I felt his lips in mine. It was a sizzling and fearful feeling. I was scared of what it would happen next. After he finished kissing me, he began to talk.

  
  


-"You asked me if I was feeling in love before, well, that person it's you!"

  
  


I was surprised because I was in love with him since the first day I saw him. At first it was a crush, but as we knew for weeks one thing leads to another and, boom! It happened!. Then Tank hugged me and told me the great news (at the moment).

  
  


-"Morpheus told me in a few hours you're gonna be plugged."

  
  


-"To the Matrix?"

  
  


-"Nope, at this time if just a test if you're are ready what will happen next."

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


After that pleasant experience and days of not getting a good rest, finally I took a merciful rest. Hours later I heard the steel door opens but I didn't pay much attention to it and continued sleeping until I feel strange hands caress gently my hair. I was in a bit of a shock that I opened my eyes widely, and what I saw was Tank in a happier expression in his face.

  
  


-"Rage, it's time, follow me."

  
  


I stand up to go to the Main Deck while he discretely took my hand. It was there that my fears begin to increase. How it would be like? If I came after it alive? It's gonna be a test or something more that that? Questions and more questions in my head that I had to go on with it. I sat in those chairs, they tighten my feet and hands while Tank didn't stopped looking at me.

  
  


-"Don't worry, this is just a test, an explanation of what the matrix is."

  
  


-"Calm down, this will feel a little uncomfortable." Said Neo. When they put on the back of my head the load spike, It was the most terrible sensation ever in my life, I was screaming and I was struggling. When I was with my eyes open, I was on the ship, but when I closed fiercely my eyes and opened again, still feeling the huge pain, I was in another world. I saw Neo in his black clothes and he was explaining about the world that I was living. It's a part of a neurologic program called the matrix. He told me about the creation of A.I. (artificial intelligence) and the beginning of the war between humans and machines, something frightful was that the human race are controlled even killed by the matrix. I was devastated, frightful of what's going to happen next, but at the same time I felt anger beyond my control growing inside me.

  
  


-"How can it be this way? We're like batteries to get our energy, our dreams, our hopes for this???" I shouted. Neo tries to calm me down but it was in vain. I noticed that Neo was afraid that I'm gonna pop like the others or something like that, but instead it got worst.

  
  


-"Why humans did this? I can't believe it! This can't be happening!" I was out of control. The only thing I wished is that Neo will go away from me. I wished with all my anger and rage that in seconds I saw Neo flying against his will with a great force. The only obstacle that stopped him from flying to nowhere was a red big chair. My rage stopped when I saw Neo fall to the floor and he was trying to lift up. I was so frightened, and dizzy at the same time the world was upside down towards me that I shout to get out of here saying the same words: "Let me out! Let me out! How can they did it to me??"

When I was unplug from the loading program, Tank was completely frightened telling me to relax, to calm down and I was rebellious, aggressive that I didn't pay attention to him. Then, I fallen down and I didn't remember anything else.

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  
  
  


-"Rage, are you allright?" Tank looked worried while he took my hand and Trinity was behind him. I was in shock after the incident hours ago in the Main Deck.

  
  


-"Can I talk with Rage alone?" Said Trinity with a soft voice. Tank shook his head and went out of the room still worried and never stopped looking at me. I was going to tell him that I'm ok but I didn't say it.

She got close to me and she told her experience when she found the truth about the Matrix. After that, I took courage to talk to her and really, I was worried about Neo's condition and feeling guilty about him.

  
  


-"I'm so amazed. I don't know what happened. It was so fast that I didn't found out what's going on. My intention wasn't to hurt him.

  
  


-"Rage, calm down. Everything is fine. Neo is fine. You didn't hurt him, it not your intention." By this time, Trinity treat me like I was her sister or something more, that I was her daughter. Then I feel relieved and calmed because she didn't get angry by that.

  
  


-"I didn't remember what happened after Neo stopped saying to me about the Matrix. Tell me, What he told you? Don't hide anything to me."

  
  


-"Rage, It's be better that Neo would tell you everything. But you have a friend and I would help you in what I can."

  
  


-"Trin I only wanna know it is the gift I have, that Neo told me, caused this incident?"

  
  


-"It's not what he told you about it, it's your own destiny before you're born. You look tired. Now take a big rest,ok?"

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  
  
  


I heard somebody knocking on the door and I heard Neo saying: "Can I come in?"

  
  


-"Ok." He opened the door and he was carrying the food goop. When he approached me he put the food on the floor. 

  
  


-"I'm so sorry what happened…"

  
  


-"No Neo, It's me, I know it. I have the gift but I don't know how it started."

  
  


-"Forget about it Rage, I found out you have it. It's incredible, but it's risky and dangerous. You wanna know how it started and how I feel? I feel fine. All that I felt was an imaginable force going against me and I flew to a chair. I had noticed in you a power that if you wish for something, it happens. It's like telekinetic. But you have to control it. In a few hours, you're going to be in training.

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  
  
  


**2 weeks after…**

  
  
  
  


I was with the crew in the mess hall eating the goop, and suddenly enter Morpheus telling Tank to get ready because were going on line and they wanted me to join them while Ash was going to stay. Tank looked at me and he tells me that I have an appointment with the Oracle.

  
  


The adventure begins. I was load in the Matrix, a world I lived or slept before. It was different, strange and it looks like I was playing myself a video game. A video game of life or death. After I took the training, I was prepared to go in every situation including the Agents. All the crew were dressing in elegant and bright black with sunglasses including me. I didn't have sunglasses, but that's ok.

  
  


Neo, Trinity and Morpheus were carrying me in a elegant black car to the Oracle. I looked the streets, the people, the buildings and I really missed that world including my family. Neo knows what happened to me but he kept quiet.

  
  


-"This is a difficult price to pay. Leaving your family, your friends, everything for this."

  
  


-"But this, Rage, have it's rewards." Morpheus replied. "You'll see."

  
  


Morpheus and I were entering the complex building, while Neo and Trin were keeping eye on everything if the Agents come to cause some damage. After we came to the 12th floor of the building to see the Oracle, honestly I felt a bit nervious about it, even thought Morpheus tried to calm me down.

  
  


-"Rage, don't be nervious about it. Every person have to face their destiny. Only you have to open the door and follow yours."

  
  


I believed in the beginning that the Oracle liked the people worship her. And that the people must be with their mouths shut for 2 hours strait hearing her or him. How wrong I was!!! When I saw the Oracle, it was a middle-aged woman with a humble smile, black skin with curly hair. And she was baking strawberry cupcakes! My favorite, of course. While I entered her kitchen she asked me to sit down so I agree to sit.

  
  


-"How strange." I contemplated her kitchen.

  
  


-"You believed that I'm gonna be wearing strange clothes, saying enchantments and words without meaning, telling you what you gonna to do? Well, Rage, this is not my style. Tell me sweetheart. Tell me about your life, you have a lot of questions, many of them that you gonna be on Jeopardy." I started to laugh but at the same time she knows everything.

  
  


-"How did you know I came to ask you questions?"

  
  


-"What matters is not the questions you asked, what matters most is to know the truth about your fate. One day you find out in a life or death situation your gift and their intructions." Then she gave me a empty cake box and she told me to read the intructions of doing the cake, which it sounded pretty corny.

  
  


-"To have an tasty and delicious cake, you must followed little by little their procedures. That's your life, you must do follow the procedures to gain a fantastic, exciting but at the same time dangerous journey about your gift. Don't be afraid what I'm going to tell you. You have an excellent gift but you don't know how to use it and you're afraid of hurting someone."

  
  


How did she know? Don't asked me! She's the Oracle! Meanwhile my stomach begin to complain, my hunger begins to make ruins with me. And I thought, I want some strawberry cupcakes and I wanted really bad that I didn't control it. When in the moment that she were nearly open the baking door, accidentally the door opens itself pretty violently that it broke. Immediately I closed my eyes by the guilt I felt and I want to run away from the scene, but instead the Oracle didn't show any sign of anger. She didn't change at all her happy face.

  
  


-"Well, that's a start." Said the Oracle, while she put out the baking tray. "Don't be so guilty. Even if you see things difficult, one way or the other there's solution, remember it." She generously gave me a cupcake with her unchanging smile telling me that there are my favorites.

  
  


-"Can I take another?" I said it without shame while I ate the first one.

  
  


-"Go ahead, it's for you, sweetheart! Don't forget every gift has its consequences and its rewards whether it's good or bad if you're using correctly. Took Neo's example, ask directions from him and besides, Tank helps you a lot…"

  
  


-"You know about my relationship with Tank?

  
  


-"Yes, sweetheart. Soon he's giving you a surprice!"

  
  


Minutes later after the cool encounter with the Oracle, and we came to the headquarters, I noticed that Trinity doesn't look good. She look pale like she's like in another world or something. When Morpheus called Tank to unplug the crew, Trinity fainted falling to the floor. Neo immediately went to her grabbing her arms believing that she was dead, but she was still breathing.

  
  


-"She fainted, Morpheus." Said Neo looking at him worried and afraid of losing her while sustaining Trinity in his arms. He was nearly in tears, but that's love, no?

  
  


The Telephone started ringing and Morpheus sent Crash and Empyrium out of the Matrix while him, Neo and me, were discussing this issue. In the Matrix been hurt is not the same as been faint. A person who lose the consciousness can't be unplugged, now that's impossible. You have to be awake to go to the real world. Otherwise you're fucked. Morpheus look worried, Neo didn't loosen her from his arms and I didn't know what to do, until I have an idea.

  
  


-"Can we send her to an hospital?" I asked.

  
  


-"Is very dangerous, the agents will kill us once we appeared in this system." Morpheus begins thinking a way to wake-up Trinity.

  
  


-"Well I know a Doctor nearby…"

  
  


-"Rage, we cannot trust no one, if a person is not a part of the resistance is…"

  
  


-"Yes, Morph they're agents, bla, bla, bla. Trinity can't be in this condition! We have to do something about her, fast!" Anyway, I'm gonna find Doctor Miller!" When I was going to leave them, Morpheus called me.

  
  


-"Neo, go with her. I'm gonna stay with Trinity." After that, he gave me a gun and the cell phone. "Rage,do it quick and be careful."

  
  
  
  


**END OF PART II**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer: The Matrix**

**Characters are property of WB**

**And Warchosky Brothers.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part III**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****Neo and I came in the backside of the building and begin silently and carefully going up to 5th Floor in the apartment 502. We enter in one of the windows that Dr. Miller kept open. I saw him sleeping in his sofa. Neo wants to talks to him, but instead, I suggested that I should talk to him in a regular way. I knocked the door and he opens it. And he got a surprise of his life.

  
  


-"Maya… Maya Finn!? I was worried about you! Are you allright?"

  
  


-"I need your help." Rapidly I entered to his apt. and close the door while Neo was inside of the apt. watching if something wrong happens.

  
  


-"I need something to wake-up an unconscious person who have fainted."

  
  


-"If you like, I may go to see her…"

  
  


-"No, you can't right now!"

  
  


-"Hey, where you have been?"

  
  


-"It's a long story…"

  
  


Dr. Miller found in his drawer, a medication for persons who lost their consciousness, while Neo was still watching. After he gave the medication, he hug me and he noticed in me strange that I was before.

  
  


-"Maya, I thought that you have been killed by the cyberterrorist gang. I'm so happy to know that they free you up." Quickly I stand back at him.

  
  


-"Mike, I'm sorry but they didn't kidnapped me or they didn't hurt me, instead they told me the truth…"

  
  


-"What truth, Maya?" 

  
  


I noticed Neo worried that I'm gonna say everything to him that can be risky of the resistance. He was going to do something against it. It's the first time that I enter his thoughts and also the thoughts of Dr. Miller. But regretfully, Dr. Miller doesn't like the resistance or been a part of it so I answered in a wise matter.

  
  


-"There's no spoon." And I left the apartment. Dr. Miller keep calling me but I didn't pay attention until he asked me about something that matters most in my life.

  
  


-"How I'm gonna tell your family?"

  
  


I look back at him but I was unable to answer him for a few seconds but in a instant I found the right answer.

  
  


-"Tell them that I woke up from a deep sleep." And I left completely from the scene. As was going to the elevator, I watched Neo inside so I enter it. He was nearly going to laugh at me amazed at what happened.

  
  


-"Neo, I know what you gonna say. Don't ask me how I did it… and OK about the theme, "there's no spoon", I took it from you. It's this allright?"

  
  


He was numb, and anyway he wanna laugh. After it, I thanked God that we didn't see agents or "accidents" during the simple journey. When we came to our headquarters, I give the medicine to Neo and he grabbed her in his arms and passed the medicine to her nose causing her to wake-up. Immediately, I called Tank to tell him that Trinity is fine and we need to unplug from the Matrix. When I hear his voice I feel him that he's the happiest person in the whole earth when I talk to him. In seconds, the telephone started ringing and the first person to go was Trinity, then me and the others.

  
  
  
  


****hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


-"Trinity we have to examine you, this isn't normal." Said Tank

  
  


-"No, I'm just fine, I can do it by myself." Said Trinity, a bit annoyed and ashamed. When she was going to walk to her room, she was still weak so Neo grabbed her and carry her to the observation room even thought she complained.

  
  


Meanwhile Morpheus was looking at me seriously but changed into relief.

  
  


-"Even thought that is your first trip, it's wasn't bad. You mocked me and violate my orders but you saved Trinity. Nothing bad." And He left. Tank went closer to kiss me and hug me. He was happy to see me like it's been time not seeing each other but it was hours going to the Matrix.

  
  


-"You're a miracle! Are you allright?"

  
  


-"Yeah, I'm fine but tired."

  
  


-"Take a long rest, then we can talk, ok?"

  
  


-"Ok! I really need it. Thanks."

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


**1 day after the incident…**

  
  
  
  


I heard the door opens and I thought it was Tank but when I opened by eyes it was Trinity with a sad and worried expression on her face.

  
  


-"Trinity, what's wrong?" She sit in my bed.

  
  


-"This is something that I can't accept it even thought I could be happy to have another person in the Crew."

  
  


-"What's that? They're gonna unplug somebody?"

  
  


-"No, I have to confess something that I kept hiding for days. It was you that you found the medicine and I'm grateful for that, but during these days I was feeling a kind of strange, everything that I ate, I can't stand it in my stomach, I vomit and I fainted and it's not the first time that happens to me. I have to say to you that I'm pregnant. I found out when I went to the observation room two days ago."

  
  


-"You're pregnant? If it's Neo, the father?"

  
  


She shook her head

  
  


-"Wow! This could feel you happy, Trin…

  
  


-"In a part, is positive but meantime if they found out, I can't be plugged to the Matrix for 10 months because I may risk my life and the baby's life."

  
  


-"So, you're gonna continue fighting in the Matrix anyway?" Because of what you believe helping Neo in this condition?"

  
  


-"You think that I'm gonna be in this ship or in Zion for 10 months, doing baby cloths? It's my first time and I don't know what to do. I don't want to sit around doing nothing!"

  
  


-"Neo knows about your pregnancy?"

  
  


-"He's suspecting. But nobody knows even Morpheus." She was really scared and confused about the whole thing.

  
  


_"Then, think about the baby, Trin. Think helping Neo by telling the good news. The crew isn't ignorant about it. They gonna help you out, anyway. What you're going to believe from now on is that soon you gonna fight in the Matrix, but meanwhile start fighting in the real world with this." I touched her belly gently and I noticed a bit big than usual. "It's a blessing, it's not horrible anyway!"

  
  


After that special incident, Somebody knock the door and Morpheus called Trinity to come to the mess hall. She greeted thanks to me, but for me, it was for nothing at all.

  
  
  
  


An ½ hour later we were reunited in the mess hall because there're good news and bad news from Morpheus. When Morpheus announced the Trinity's condition: having a baby, everyone in the crew was impressed and happy that Neo was the first person to hug and give her a French kiss. The only person who was kind of opposed to the good and excellent news was Crash. I noticed him sad and a bit angry about it that he left from the mess hall to his private spot in the ship. As told by Tank, Crash is a white 17 year-old boy with brown eyes and a black hair. But when he goes to the matrix his hair is blonde with black highlights. He was a extraordinary hacker who committed the porno website's death. He was freed by Trinity but what he doesn't know is that he came to the real world is that she is with Neo. A damn soap-opera! So I came to see him to talk but he was unavailable because he wants to be alone. So I went back to the mess hall to hear what Morpheus is gonna tell to the crew.

  
  


-"By this condition that Trinity have to go through, Rage will be her substitute until her condition is back to normal. Now the agents are creating a more powerful, dangerous agents which his goal is to destroy Neo and Rage." 

  
  


-"How do you know about all this?" I asked.

  
  


-"Because I received a S.O.S. from the ship Saul were attacked by the sentinels hours ago and one of them is kidnapped. We have to rescue Hannah, because the agents want more than getting the Zion Mainframe codes. So we don't want to waste time! Let's go!"

  
  


All the crew rapidly went to the main desk preparing to be load into what's gonna happen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**END OF PART III**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******Disclaimer: The Matrix movie**

**Characters are property of WB**

**and the Warchosky Brothers.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part IV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**In the Matrix it was night time. A raining night in the city. The crew were armed, aggressive and well dressed. Trinity's absence was noticeable by Neo's reaction. He was like, missing her company and it wasn't the same without her even that he dissimulates very well his feelings for her and for the crew by his expression of "I'm the hero, I'm the One, even thought I feel like shit because I need Trinity so bad." Everybody in the group went out of the headquarters and went inside the black car to go to the agents building. While Crash was driving the car, the rest of the crew were ready to challenge this battle. Without Neo it could be a cat and mouse kind of thing, which could ended that the agents would kill the resistance. They put their trust at Neo so blindly but what they doesn't know, is that he's carrying his weight of the people who's trying to freed, followed by Trinity's pregnancy and he's tired, pressured of doing what's right and be perfect without failing.**

  
  
  
  


**We arrived two blocks to the building, Emphyrium stayed in the car while Crash went with Morpheus and I with Neo to different secret parts of the building. When we entered the back side of the building, we walked silently, without a sound. It were cameras around the place so I noticed that Neo were having an idea to destroy or detour the cameras direction against our way. So, I did. Without moving a finger, I detoured all the cameras to a direction that the guards cannot see us. Neo was amazed and he do a sincere smile.**

  
  


**-"I don't need explanations" said Neo. Then he walked towards the elevator and I followed him later, looking that no agent was in sight. Minutes later, we came at the 40th floor and before opens the door I felt that outside there were agents and someone that was tortured by them. I told him immediately what's on that floor so he didn't hesitated to say…**

  
  


**-"That's the person that we have to rescue, we don't have no time for delay." The elevator door opens and there were 2 agents dressed in simple black suits and eyeglasses approaching at us. One of them was the famous Agent Morrisey. Then Agent Morrisey draw his gun and begins to shot, but Neo lift his hand and stopped the bullets direction towards him like obeying to his command. Then the bullets dropped rapidly to the floor, I was shocked at that scene that I really went numb for a while. Then Neo wakes me up.**

  
  
  
  


**-"Rage, do something!" When the other agent approached at us to draw the gun and shoot once again. I remember the words that the oracle had told me and I begin thinking with all my heart, mind and soul that these guys were away from my side. And something happened, I noticed that Neo was looking at me and I didn't lose my control this time like when I was in that loading program with him. I saw by my own eyes the agents flying away violent with rage towards the wall causing to desappear leaving the dead police men bodies in the ground.**

  
  


**-"They're someone and they're no one. And practically they're nothing." I said looking at the corpses.**

  
  


**-"We have to be fast to rescue her before those agents come again, Rage".**

  
  


**So, we went to a room near to the window. I opened slowly the door and there she was. A blonde shorthaired attractive woman in her 20's stranded in a chair with cables around her head tortured severely by those assholes. We immediately unplugged her and she begin mourning because of the pain she was having. Later in seconds she fainted and Neo carry her in his arms to the nearest exit in the building. Minutes later, we found Morpheus and Crash in a hidden point outside the building.**

  
  
  
  


**-"We have to go to the Belfast Street at a Electronics Shop". Said Morpheus not tired after all this mission including Crash. At that time we didn't noticed that something was wrong until in seconds we heard a shot and we saw a body fell to the floor. **

  
  


**-"It's Crash!!!" I shouted loudly. The shot entered directly into the center of his forehead causing instant death. He begin to bleed profoundly at his nose, ears and mouth. Neo with the young woman at his arms felt impotent, Morpheus looks affected and I was shocked seeing this guy die. Even thought we felt like super heroes in this dream world we are only humans surviving against time and death. And Crash is one of them who didn't get this luck to be out alive. Now, were the next to get shot also if we don't do something about it and found who's the asshole who pull the trigger. We immediately split by our own different directions by their own way towards the black car. So I went out to the back side of another building and try to hide for a while, but it failed when appears a pale white skin and black shorthaired woman in her 20's with the same clothes as the agents with sunglasses looking at me. She already wins the tittle of a femme fatale because she looked lethal to me. All I could felt in her thoughts was just 0's and 1's like a code. She took a glimpse of looking at me, very coldly.**

  
  
  
  


**-"Maya Finn, at last I meet you". Said coldly without expression. She was more powerful the agents I had challenged minutes ago. I really can feel it. "What do you don't know, even if you're "trying" to read my codes without success, I'm agent Holyground and I want to find who's gonna survive in this because Crash didn't noticed where the bullet went from".**

  
  


**-"I don't have any time to fight with you, Agent. I rather watch Jerry Springer for 20 hours than seeing you talking bullshit pretending you're wonder woman or something". I use my fury against that bitch to get away from my sight but instead I was looking at her with a hate to death and immediately without touching her, I threw her violently against her will to the crystal wall causing a extraordinary crashing sound. Then without looking what's next, I ran as fast as my abilities can towards the black car because was a matter of survival, not a matter of playing games. It was just myself in a world based on hidden secrets for the people plugged to this horrible invention.**

  
  


**At last, I saw the car in movement… At least the girl recovered her consciousness, alive and well. Just light scratches and bruises. Neo was in the back seat and opened the door and I went inside the car fast, then Agent Holyground appears once again, just to stop, point her weapon and shoot 6 times without success. The crew was looking strange because it was the first time that a female agent appears in the scene of the Matrix specially Empyrium who was driving the car. I noticed that he already knows about Crash death. Everybody inside the car were silent.**

  
  


**-"She is Agent Holyground and she wanted to kill me, but I send her to the other side." I said to Neo but he was looking at me with doubt.**

  
  


**-"An female Agent?".**

  
  


**-"Yes. What? Women cannot do a men's job? This "agent" wants to kill me…!" The Morpheus angriously talked.**

  
  


**-"Stop it! Enough!" Morpheus look severely affected about Crash death. Immediately we came to the Electronics Shop and entered, there was nobody in sight. As soon as we came to the phone, it started ringing and the girl was the first to go.**

  
  


**-"Thanx". If you need everything I'll be in touch with you Neo, Morpheus and…"**

  
  


**-"Rage". I said**

  
  


**She got the phone and immediately she desappeared, frame by frame. I hanged up the phone, and then the phone rang once again. I get the phone and I was the first to go unplugged followed by Neo, Morpheus and Emphyrium.**

  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  
  
  


******Back again in the real world in different ground. I wake up seeing Crash corpse at my left side completely pale with blood coming out of his mouth and ears. It was practically horrible at my sight that I couldn't handle it. While the Crew were like stunned but get used to lost someone in this survival war, while I went to someplace to vomit and Tank followed me to where I was.**

  
  


**-"Everything will be allright, Rage, It's allright". He hugged me hard like he knows what I'm going through but it wasn't enough to relief this pain of losing someone and watching die doing nothing because it happened so fast.**

  
  


**-"I could do everything to save him. I didn't know where the bullet came from. I could stop it on time." I was practically with tears falling around my cheeks but inside was an emotion that is without words to describe it.**

  
  


**-"Some come and some go in this war. They're feeling this pain of losing someone but we don't let those feelings of loss dominate our lives, our beliefs, our purposes. We have to keep strong in this war". It's not everyone fault.**

  
  


**The crew of the Nebazadezar were practically silent as the days passed by. Trinity and Neo were distant by the missions he goes to get through. Tank and I were too busy on our own different ways that we didn't have time as before. Morpheus checked the whole scenario, thinking about everything, but he didn't go between us or Trin and Neo. For myself, I learned a lot about the Matrix; I have been challenging Agent Holyground and the rest of the agents but without any success of destroying their existence completely. The crew has suffered yet another loss, Ash. Now Morpheus decided to find another replacement for the cause. So, he selects me and Neo to find that guy or girl to be a part to the "crusade". **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyghyghyghyg

  
  
  
  


**One week from now…**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**-"Rage, what's happening to you?" Asked Tank surprised while I was indifferent with him for the rest of the day. In fact, since I went missions after missions with the crew seeing the same ol' thing over and over, I couldn't be the same as the first day I landed here. Tank before was my motivation to keep me alive. But as my wisdom and my experiences in the matrix grows like anyone in the crew has, really realistic and raw, my gift has turned more powerful and I consider Tank like my partner instead as he was before; my love and delight in my eyes. I really didn't have time to be in his cause because I was in my cause, destroy Agent Holyground and help Neo even if they give the credit to him, which sometimes gave me mad. I look at Tank like the issue is not for me.**

  
  


**-"Nothing, just nothing…" When I was going to the mess hall, he stopped me grabbing gently my left arm while contemplating me at my eyes.**

  
  


**-"Tank, please, you don't know what I really feel. In fact, you're human. You never have been plugged and live in pods since… 26 or maybe like 30 as Neo. But the majority is still without been unplugged. So, you don't understand what's living in the Matrix until you're A.I. You don't understand it anyway…"**

  
  


**-"Nope, but the people who is surviving this hellhole we went to suffering and pain to live underground like rats hiding from the cats. While you were sleeping "peacefully", our human race has encountered hunger, misery and almost losing hope and faith to live because we could never gonna reach home again. Now we have a hope thanks to Neo…"**

  
  


**-"And where am I in the picture?" Because the credit is always the "chosen one", while I do the dirty work around here and in the matrix…"**

  
  


**Then I heard an authoritarian voice in the middle of the discussion. It was the raw voice of Morpheus like his very tired of hearing discussions and really pissed up. And that noise causes Neo approaching this discussion. **

  
  


**-"Enough of this nonsense! This battle isn't in the real world is in the matrix, Rage… So…"**

  
  


**-"Yeah, OK am I grounded?" I said it with sarcasm.**

  
  


**-"Rage, calm down." Said Neo looking quietly at me. Like he never gets angry.**

  
  


**-"But it was Tank who begins everything. I didn't find this kind of "commotion", so leave me alone, will ya?… And instead of going to the mess hall to take the nasty goop I went to my room. **

  
  


**Getting hungry is better than eating that nasty and synthetic "so called food". I went the whole night not even closing my eyes, because my head was filled with thoughts about ok, the crew gave the credit up to Neo because he did things that not even them don't do. Make the things his way in the Matrix, breaking the matrix rules and free his mind every time. His mind was stained by incredulity, disbelieve for himself and his low self-esteem before the matrix. He was like me, like anyone who's plugged before he landed here in the real world. But the crew treated him like a God because he's the "only one who could dodge bullets, while they treated me like an object, that's all. Sometimes, I feel sorry for him because he feel exhausted in his missions, tired by the same routine of being the hero, trying to save the world while I was like the little helper for him. Even Trinity doesn't understand him. The rest of the crew including Morpheus sometimes are "running" for their lives against the Agents because they can't do none to them. At least I have that privilege to get in touch with them and really kicked them in their asses.**

  
  
  
  


**When another day arrived. Since then I never see the light of the sun instead I just stayed with the crew seeing only darkness. Hiding from the Squiddys and the Sentinels constantly. I was already awake and I got used to Tank who everyday opened the door to say just a good morning. This time he doesn't show up. This time I didn't miss him. I opened the door quietly and immediately I went to the mess hall to eat the same ol' everyday goop. This time I was alone. While I was eating I heard some steps. I didn't wanna know who's the person, my curiosity went dead. It was Neo entering to the mess hall. He was already awake. He looked at me strange with his sad expression on his face. He wasn't going to cry but I think that he has one of those arguing with Trin. **

  
  


**-"You know, what kind of things that the human being is missing?**

  
  


**-"Well, I really don't know about it".**

  
  


**-"Personal Hygiene". **

  
  


**I thought this "wisdom quote" for seconds and later I was laughing out loud like never before even thought when I was with Tank telling humorous matters. But that makes me think about it anyway. It was something that the human being needs but, how the human being can take a good shower with potable water and take perfume all around living in this decadence? It was something impossible even for the Chosen One to take a decent bath. Then he adds. **

  
  


**-"Specially brushing the teeth".**

  
  


**-"Taking Aromatherapy while in the tub". I replied.**

  
  


**-"It was something about New Age?"**

  
  


**-"Yes, but this (moving the spoon in the goop) is New Age for now."**

  
  


**Later we kept talking until the rest of the Crew arrived to take the "breakfast of champions". This day was going to be a lot of work, because somebody is going to be unplugged from the system. Morpheus choose Neo and me to go to unplugged a girl named Progue. We went constantly reaching her trying to explain about the truth that anyone wanna know but they're afraid of the change and also protecting her from the Agents. So here we go again**

  
  
  
  


**END OF PART IV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
